Latvia is Prince Charming?
by Thousnelda
Summary: Latvia has always loved a good romance story, and sometimes they can even read like a fairy tale. Of course the plots would never happen to him, or at least not as the main male character. He's not stong,brave, or heroic like Prince Charming...right? Somebody, however, forgot to tell that to the real-life Sleeping Beauty. Rating may go up, but will try to keep things rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Nothing like a new story to commemerate the end of finals and moving into a new apartment! I don't have internet at home yet and a busy couple weeks with work but will try to update often^^**

**First time really writing a Latvia-centered story so let's see how this goes XD**

Chapter one: Sleeping Beauty

"Come on, Latvia, stop lollygagging," Sealand coaxed on as he lead the group up the dark, wet, stone stairway. Latvia was not sure how he got himself into this situation, but here he was with Sealand, Iceland, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles; the group breaking into an old castle to follow some local fairy tale at Finland's house. He blamed Sealand partly, he was the one who told them about the story when they all met together earlier, but he was still the one who decided to tag along nevertheless.

"Ah-um guys, do we even know what we should be looking for?" Latvia asked.

"According to the story the young princess was locked away in a sealed room in a tower. This is leading up the last tower so we should hit a dead end soon," Iceland answered.

"This is so exciting, I wonder what's going to be waiting for us up there," Seychelles commented, not letting the dreary atmosphere of the castle get to her.

"Wha-what if all we find is a skeleton a-and a bunch of rotten things?" Latvia asked, paling at the idea.

"I'm hoping the magic part of the story is true," Liechtenstein answered.

"Grow up, magic like that doesn't happen," Sealand answered.

"What if it did happen? And when we find her she's, like, a living corpse who looks at us and says in a scary voice 'I've been waiting for you," Hong Kong replies, making as scary-sounding of a voice as he could for the princess.

"No!" Latvia screamed out upon thinking of that, only to be quieted when Iceland placed his hand over the Baltic's mouth.

"Shh, do you want someone to call the police on us?" Iceland asked.

Latvia shook his head and mumbled a "no," himself being practically at wits end already. In all honesty, it took most of his courage to come to this place with the others, and a visit to the police station would probably not make things any better.

"Don't worry Latvia, if what Hong Kong said does happen then we'll just run for our lives and never talk about this again," Seychelles reasoned.

"W-would that really be best?" Latvia asked.

"Sure, why not?" Seychelles answered.

"Hey guys, I think we're finally here," Sealand interrupted while shining his flashlight over at the sealed door. The small group stared at it for several seconds, looking at the perfectly preserved wood with a strange symbol painted onto it. the symbol was of a circle with two lines going from the top half-way down and another line going through at a diagnol; all drawn in a deep crimson. It looked far more promising than the other, rotten and broken doors they had found earlier.

"How are we going to break into it?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Leave that to me! Remember the amazing Sea-kun is really strong," Sealand answered only to then tell the others to stay out of his way for a second. He then backed away from the door, only to run as fast as he could towards it and kick with all his might. The door put up some resistance, but in the end it broke off the hinges and fell onto the stone floor.

The group gasped upon seeing the room. Everything in the room looked as if untouched by time; not even a speck of dust could be found on the immaculate room. Slowly, the group began to look at the treasures they found. Liechtenstein and Seychelles roamed around the fine garments and jewelry as Sealand, Iceland, and Hong Kong tried to sink everything in. Latvia then looked towards the bed and gasped upon seeing what he did.

Laying in the bed was a young girl, about the same age as him physically, neatly tucked under the fur and wool blankets. There was color in her face, and she looked as if only sleeping; the slow rises and falls from her chest also giving the hint. Slowly, Latvia gently pushed some of her long, white-blond hair away from her face; blushing slightly as he did so. He really couldn't help it, the girl was just so beautiful and he felt as if he suddenly jumped into a story.

"What did you find Latvia?" Liechtenstein asked as she and the others walked towards the large bed.

"It's the princess! And she's not a skeleton or anything," Sealand commented.

"I guess the story was true after all," Iceland reasoned.

Latvia paid the others no attention, however, too focused on watching the girl in her deep sleep. Before he or anyone else could stop it, Latvia carefully bent over and kissed the girl on her lush pink lips. The kiss was only for a second, before he snapped his tomato-red face away from hers.

The next few seconds were a blur for everyone as the same symbol on the door appeared on her chest followed by a beam of red light which filled the room. As soon as this began, it seemed to end. The group then looked back to the girl, only to find her yawning and stretching, her large violet-blue eyes staring at them.

"Congratulations Latvia, it looks like you woke up the Princess," Seychelles congratulated, more surprised than happy.

"Looks like the scaredy-cat of our little group just became prince charming," Iceland continued, not sure if he should believe this.

Before more comments could be made another flash of light appeared, but this time from a flashlight outside. Curious, the group plus the not-walking-steady princess went to the window and looked outside to find a policeman there.

"What do you kids think you're doing up there? How did you get up there?! Get down here immediately you trespassers!" The policeman ordered, causing the group to pale slightly before cautiously coming down from the tower and out the front door to the officer; the princess clinging to Latvia and occasionally one of the others for support all the way.

"You kids are in big trouble, just so you know," the police officer commented upon seeing the group, only to then leave for a moment to ask for help to come get them all to the station.

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two

"That was very bad of you kids. Honestly, what were you thinking when you decided to wander past a sign saying 'DO NOT TRESPASS?'" England scolded towards the younger nations as the now larger group exited the station for the parking lot. Like the policeman said, he brought all of them back to the station and refused to let them leave until they called their guardians; not fully buying the idea that they were all personified nations.

"What were you doing there anyways? You told me that you were just going to spend the night at a friend's house," Switzerland demanded, not at all liking the idea that his sister lied to him.

"I'm sorry, big brother, but Sealand was telling us this interesting story and we wanted to see if it was true. And it was, see!" Liechtenstein explained, only to then point towards the young girl who was standing next to them quietly; taking in the entire scene with a confused look.

"That is an impressive outfit, but I hardly buy it. Who are you really girly?" Denmark asked as he and Norway glanced at the girl. In response, the girl looked down towards her feet and stayed silent.

"But she is the princess from the story. And Latvia was, like, the one who woke her up," Hong Kong protested.

"Hmph, that's completely ridiculous, aru. You've obviously been playing too many video games or something," China complained.

"He did! He woke her up by giving her a kiss, just like in those old fairy tales you and France used to tell me and the others. It was kind of romantic," Seychelles insisted.

"Speaking of Latvia," Russia began as he finally turned his attention to the youngest Baltic. He then began to roughly pat his head and continue, "Little Latvia should know better than to enter scary castles and awaken sleeping girls by kissing them. It does not speak well of you. Understand, da?"

"Y-yes Sir," Latvia bleated out, desperately trying to remember why he asked Russia to come get him out of the police station instead of Estonia or Lithuania. He then chanced a look back to the girl standing near him, only to need to hide a blush upon seeing her look at him; a slight frown gracing her face.

"So then that story I told Sealand was true?" Finland asked in shock. In all honesty, he thought that it was simply some old rumor that started several centuries ago.

"Yep!" Sealand answered.

"I'm happy that it was true, especially the magic part. I wouldn't have liked to enter and found something horrible," Liechtenstein answered, causing the others to nod their head in agreement.

"So she was under some kind of spell?" Norway asked himself more than anyone, this time walking a little closer to the girl and giving her more than a glance. Except for the clothes she looked almost like any other, normal girl. Almost. He could not fully explain it, but there felt as if something off about her.

"She doesn't look to be some kind of evil monster or something, though Romania would probably be a better judge of that. Maybe she really was just under some kind of curse," England commented, also now looking the girl over and making the poor child even more concerned.

In thought, England carefully brushed some of her hair behind her back and successfully flustered the girl into screaming out a "No!" before she clung to Latvia. The others looked at this scene for a moment before Iceland commented, "It looks like Latvia found a new friend."

"Well, guess that's better than her trying to beat you up for stealing a kiss," Denmark answered with a laugh.

"So what should we do about her?" Finland asked before continuing, "I mean, the castle was abandoned so she doesn't have any family; not that I'd think anyone would want a several hundred-year-old-girl to suddenly become their problem."

"True, this will certainly take some adapting for both her and whoever is watching her," England mused.

"Why not just have Latvia take care of her? After all, he was the one who woke her up so he should take responsibility," Switzerland reasoned.

"Wh-what?" Latvia asked surprised. They were just talking about how much trouble taking care of her could be, and now they expected him to be in charge of her?

"Hmmm, I like this idea. It should be a good growing opportunity for Latvia," Russia hummed, causing Latvia to slump and for the princess to look at her worriedly.

"Then it's settled, congratulations Latvia, it looks like you now have a young girl staying at your house. You should look happier at this," Denmark replied.

"Sorry. I-It's just that I've never taken care of another person before," Latvia commented. In all honesty, he'd taken care of few living things by himself, the last one being Russia's cat during the USSR days; only for him to end up scared of the gray fur-ball.

"Don't worry, you'll catch on. And it's not like she's a toddler or something," England answered dismissively.

"Well, Hong Kong and I should be going, aru. It's late and it's a long travel for the two of us," China commented before pulling Hong Kong from the group for his car.

"We should be going as well," Switzerland replied as he took a hold of Liechtenstein's hand; the girl quickly saying a farewell before leaving. After this England, Seychelles, Iceland, Norway, and Denmark also left.

"Finland, can Latvia and the princess spend the night with us and Sweden?" Sealand asked.

"Nyet. Latvia was bad so he can't sleep over with you tonight," Russia answered for Latvia.

"U-um Mr. Russia-," Latvia began to ask before Russia continued, "But he and his new little friend can stay at my house with me tonight."

"Ah-," Latvia began again, only for Russia to take his and the girl's hands and say, "Come on, Latvia, little princess. Time for us to go to sleep."

With this the three of them boarded into Russia's car, followed by the owner speeding off to his house. Once there the tired Latvia and girl fell asleep in their respective beds; Latvia too tired from the night's events to care about where he currently was.

**So how well is this going to go for Latvia?**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 3: The emperor's suits

"Okay, um…so th-this is my house," Latvia introduced as he unlocked his front door for himself and the girl. The girl did not speak to this, but gave a shocked gasp when she entered and began to look around. She had been amazed by the size and several of the objects common in the current time at Russia's house, something to be expected; but this time the shock was for a slightly different reason.

"So many books," the girl whispered, before tentatively picking one up from one of the many piles on the floor. She then carefully began to scan the book as she commented, "You must be very intelligent to have read all these books."

"Oh, no. They're just typical everyday books. N-nothing anyone can learn much from in there," Latvia answered. He was happy that they were able to talk with eachother; and that the longer she was awake the more vocal she became. He had to admit that it would be a lot more awkward if she only knew a different language, and he was so relieved by this that he failed to even think to question it.

An idea then came to him, causing him to ask, "S-so then…do you know how to read?"

She turned back to him from the book and answered, "A little. Have you read all of these books?"

"Y-yes. It's sort of a hobby of mine. I was planning on eventually turning my guest room into a library and de-cluttering my living room, but I-I guess that will now be your room," Latvia answered only to then watch as the girl placed the book down gently and tried to weave through to another stack of books; only to have her trip over one on her way. Upon seeing this Latvia made a mental note to clean up the room better, and to also see about getting her some clothes which did not hide her feet so much. She was about the same size as Liechtenstein, so maybe he would ask her.

"Latvia?" the girl asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Y-yes, Princess?" Latvia replied.

"There's someone standing in the doorway," the girl answered while pointing at the front door.

Surprised, Latvia turned around to find Estonia standing in the doorway looking at the two of them. At last Latvia answered, "O-Oh! Hello Estonia! How long have you been standing there?"

"Hello to you too. I haven't been here long, just thought I'd visit after hearing something very surprising from Finland," Estonia answered only to then let himself in.

"And wh-what did you here?" Latvia asked, unsure he wanted to know what story was going around.

"Oh, just that you woke up some princess who was now staying with you," Estonia answered before looking to the young princess and commenting, "So then this must be her."

"Yes, th-that's her," Latvia answered as the girl gave him a slight curtsy. Latvia then remembered his manners and continued, "Princess, this is my friend Estonia. And Estonia, this is…y-you know, do you have another name?"

"Yes. The others called me Kaunis," the girl answered.

"Kaunis, huh? Well, that name is certainly fitting for you," Estonia answered, only to then shake the confused girl's hand.

"Thank you?" Kaunis replied.

"S-so then, do you know if Finland told anyone else about her?" Latvia asked Estonia.

"I don't know if he did or not, but," Estonia began only to stop when he felt his phone vibrate. Curious, he unlocked it to see the Lithuania texted him. He then quickly read it and replied, only to finally look back to the others and say, "Well apparently Russia is talking about it. I just got a text from Lithuania saying Poland heard him and Russia talking about it and now they want you guys to come over."

"O-oh, really? Um, w-would you like to meet some more of my friends?" Latvia asked Kaunis, only to have the girl nod her head slightly and say that was alright.

"Okay then, I-I guess we should be going over there," Latvia answered only for the three of them to head over to Poland's house.

* * *

"Hello, who is it?" Lithuania asked as he opened the door after hearing a knock. He then smiled upon seeing the guests and continued, "Hello Estonia, Latvia, it's been a long time. And then this must be the little girl I was hearing about. Hello, Miss?"

"Kaunis," Estonia announced for the girl.

To this the three gave their hellos and entered the house, only to find Poland lounging in the living room. As they walked Lithuania found himself unable not to think about how she was just as beautiful as Belarus.

Upon seeing them, Poland sat up and said, "So you guys, like, finally made it here. And, this must, like, be the girl you guys were talking about. Well she certainly is cute. But, oh my God, like, what is she wearing? Honesty, why do you have her wearing these horribly out-dated clothes?"

"Are my clothes no good?" Kaunis asked Latvia, her concerned look causing the boy to blush.

"Of course they're no good! They're, like, 400 years out of style. Not to mention that it's starting to rip apart in places," Poland stated as he began to circle her. At last he continued, "Come on, I think I have something that I can get to fit you."

With this he began to drag the girl to a different room, only for the girl to look upset and push herself free of Poland. As she did this she replied, "No! I don't care if my clothes are old or if the world has changed. I will never let some strange boy dress me!"

The four nations blushed at this, only for Poland to answer, "That-that was not what I was thinking of! I was simply thinking that you could, like, borrow some of my clothes-!"

"And why would I want to borrow men's clothes?" Kaunis butted in.

"I think you misunderstood, miss. Poland was simply thinking that he could give you some girl clothes he owns," Lithuania answered before Poland could; feeling that he could do a better job.

"But why would I have girl clothes when he's a boy?" Kaunis asked, even more confused now.

"I don't think this is going as well as you thought. Maybe we should get someone else to help," Estonia commented towards the others.

"You like, mean another girl right?" Poland asked, only to think about who they could ask. At last he snapped his fingers and said, "I know, I'll ask Hungary!"

With this Poland left to call his friend, only to have the woman appear at the house shortly after finishing the call. Once inside the house she looked the girl over, smiled, and said, "And you must be the new girl Poland told me about. So I guess I'll be helping you get more used to being around now."

"Okay?" Kaunis answered tentatively. She then looked worriedly between the others, only to finally grasp onto Latvia.

"It looks like you can't get free from her, can you. Well then, I guess the three of us should be going," Hungary laughed as she took a hold of Kaunis's hand; the girl successfully pulling Latvia up also.

"Can I, like come too? There's this totally righteous sale going on that we should, like hit up," Poland asked as he also got up.

"No," Kaunis answered bluntly.

"S-sorry Poland. B-but I don't think she wants y-you to," Latvia answered.

"That'll be alright. You guys have fun and we'll see you later!" Lithuania answered for Poland yet again. With this Hungary, Latvia, and Kaunis left.

**As always Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4: The Invitation

"So then, are you enjoying the T.V. show?" Hungary asked as she walked in to find Latvia and Kaunis watching the television at the house. The three had been out shopping for most of that day and lost track of time, so she decided to let the two stay the night. More accurately, she decided for the three of them to stay at Austria's house.

"It's so life-like. Better than the story-tellers from before," Kaunis answered, not taking her eyes off the box.

"What are you guys watching anyways?" Austria asked also now walking into theroom, originally planning to sit down and rest.

"O-oh it's a new movie from America's house. It's about this couple who-," Latvia began only to have Austria cut him off, "Ah, so it's some stupid, cliché romance movie. Okay."

"I-it's really not that s-stupid," Latvia protested, only to realize that Austria was not even paying attention to him. Upon seeing this, he re-turned his attention to the movie as they watched the scene of the main girl kiss the handsome and charming guy who just saved her.

"He's like…a prince charming," Kaunis replied, blushing slightly at the scene. Latvia glanced at this, only to then sulk slightly to himself as he watched the scene. It was inevitable that she would act that way upon seeing the guy in the movie, it's what he was hired for, but it still made him feel a little upset.

"M-miss Hungary? C-could we have s-some more snacks?" Latvia asked, trying to interrupt the movie.

"Sure. Austria just put in a cake a little while ago and it should be done soon. Would you like some cake too Kaunis?" Hungary offered.

"That sound's yummy. Would the person in the movie like cake too?" Kaunis asked.

"W-we've been over this, Kaunis! The people on the T.V. can't eat the food we have here," Latvia answered.

"Oh ya…," She answered, a little disappointed. With this the group continued to watch the movie in silence as the guy from before started acting like a jerk. At this point Kaunis once again sighed and said, "I was afraid that would happen. But I thought that there were supposed to be Prince Charmings in stories."

"Hm, yes, I suppose this story is a bit more realistic than those fairy tales," Austria commented from his book.

"But her life was kind of like a fairy tale too, right? So then which is the real life for her?" Hungary mused back.

"Right, you mean that story from Liechtenstein about that girl waking up from a curse. There has to be a more rational reason than some silly spell," Austria replied.

"Oh, Austria, have a little romance in you. I'd expect that kind of talk from Germany or Prussia but from you?" Hungary pouted, only to then make a disgusted look when he heard a distinct laugh followed by a voice asking "Someone talking about the awesome me?"

"And what are you doing here?" Austria asked indignantly as Prussia entered the room uninvited.

"Wes was busy and I was bored so I decided to come here and make your night a little more awesome," Prussia answered.

"Well aren't we lucky," Hungary replied flat-toned.

"Yup, you are very lucky," Prussia began in his usual cocky ego, only to then look towards the couch where Latvia and Kaunis were sitting looking at him. He blushed slightly at the girl, unable to think she looked absolutely adorable in her pajamas, only to then smile and say, "And what's with the little girl here?"

"Haven't you heard? She's Latvia's new girlfriend. Everyone's talking about the two," Hungary answered.

"What? Everyone knows about her before the awesome me?" Prussia responded surprised, only to then frantically text France and Spain to ask if they knew about this. A few moments later, he received a yes from France and a surprised no from Spain.

"Ha, you said that everyone was talking about it, but you're as unawesomely wrong as usual," Prussia commented as he looked back to the others.

"Did I miss something?" Kaunis asked confused why this stranger seemed to be talking about her.

"J-just try to ignore him. I-it'll be better for you in the long run," Latvia answered.

"Oh what's this pip-squeak? Trying to look awesome in the eyes of the fraulien?" Prussia asked as he walked over to the two teens; making Latvia blush in the process.

"Oh leave him alone. And so what if he's trying to look good in front of her; he has to try at some point," Hungary retorted defensively.

"Well if this is the best that he can do what's he going to do next week?" Prussia countered.

"W-what's next week?" Latvia asked only to then think about what could possibly be happening later that month. The answer then hit him; the next world conference. After realizing this Latvia asked, "B-but what would the meeting have to do w-with Kaunis?"

"Well with all of this news getting around the other unawesome nations are of course going to grow curious and demand to see her. Besides you can't really leave someone like her alone for that long, right?" Prussia reasoned.

"Someone like me?" Kaunis asked with a frown. She may have only just met the man, but so far he reminded her of several suitors she once had to flatly turn down.

"Well, nothing against you fraulien, but it might be difficult for you to stay at some house alone for so long. I mean, for starters do you even know how to cook for yourself?" Prussia explained, not at all liking the disapproving look she was giving him.

"Sadly, Prussia does make a good point with that," Austria commented.

"B-but it might not be good to take her to a meeting," Latvia protested, only to have Prussia ask why. Latvia did not answer to this however, unable to due to the fact that the ideas which popped into his mind made him blush.

"Well if you can't give us a reason why she can't then I say she can!" Prussia replied.

"You don't even go to the conferences, and now you think you have the ability to make someone else go?" Hungary asked snidely, only to then look to Kaunis and ask, "What about you? Girls these days do have a say in where they go after all. Would you like to go to a conference with Latvia? You'd be meeting a lot more of us."

Kaunis thought about this for a moment only to then ask, "What exactly is a conference? Is it important?"

"They're supposed to be, but it usually just ends up being a huge social event with free food," Austria replied.

"So like a party?" Kaunis clarified.

"S-sort of, I-I guess, but more for work," Latvia answered.

"But then wouldn't I just get in the way?" Kaunis asked. She was raised to be an obedient and dutiful child, and interrupting a work-related meeting would not be following what she learned.

"It'd be alright! Like we said, nothing really happens during them anyways. So would you like to come? It'd definitely give you a reason to wear that pretty dress we bought you today," Hungary rationalized.

"Well then, if it's alright then perhaps it could be fun," Kaunis replied, finding herself unable to say no to the older woman. She then looked over to Latvia, only to find him smiling nervously at her.

**So how will things go with the world conference?**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5: A ball

"Latvia? Is everything alright?" Kaunis asked as the two walked to the conference room together. The week before the world conference had passed in a blur, and now the two of them were there, together, for the entire world to see them. Latvia could not help but find himself nervous!

The worst part was his fear of how the nations which had not met her would act. It did not take a genius to know that it would be easy for the others to get swept up in the moment and try something on her, and if that happened the odds were fairly good that he would not be able to stop them. But still here she was, making the kind of face filled with excitement which made it impossible for him to try talking her out of coming.

She asked her question again, but before he could respond they reached the room. As they entered through the doors and sat down, Latvia being sure to pull her chair out for her, the room fell silent as the others watched the scene.

"Vee! Bella, Bella, hello! Are you new? What's your name?" Italy asked as he sprang practically atop the table separating them. He then abruptly stopped his questions when Romano hit him on the head, only to then ask the same questions in a much more…mature way. As he asked, all Kaunis could do is stare at the two brothers and give out a sigh. In all honesty, she was fairly used to men hitting on her from her past life, but that still did not make this kind of meeting easy.

At last another man, Germany, came over and pulled the two Italians back to their chairs. After doing so he replied, "Sorry, that's just how they act whenever they see a new, pretty girl. You must be the girl I've been hearing about. My Bruder said something about a new girl coming to the meeting today."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for taking those two away," Kaunis replied, giving a slight smile.

"I-I hope that this i-is alright," Latvia continued.

"As long as she stays behaved," Germany answered with a short nod, only to then start the Conference. As Hungary and the others said, Kaunis soon realized that the conference really was not all that important when it came to its actual purpose, and soon the first break came.

Bored and tired of people flirting with her, Kaunis left her seat and told Latvia, "Is it alright if I go use the toilet?"

"O-Oh, yes. I-it should be near the s-stairs. B-be careful, alright?" Latvia answered, earning a smile from the girl in return. She then left the room, causing Latvia to sigh.

"Such a cute girl. You really are a lucky one, da?" Russia commented as he watched the girl leave.

"Y-ya, I know," Latvia answered, only to then frown. He did not know what it was, but he had a bad feeling. Following the feeling, he excused himself and decided to follow her.

Kaunis had recently reached the bathroom, and was about to turn into it only to stop when she heard a loud laugh followed by the noise of people running. Slowly, she turned around to find America running right towards her followed by a yelling England and France.

"Get out of the way!" America yelled at her as he finally noticed her. The warning was too late, however, and soon Kaunis found herself falling roughly down the stairs with America on top of her.

"America! You need to watch where you're running! Really!" England chastised.

"Sorry! Oh, hey, are you alright? Wake up!" America asked upon realizing that Kaunis fainted.

"Oh, the poor dear must have fainted when you landed on her," England commented worriedly.

"Here, let me have a look at her!" France commented with a blush, only to then take her from America and into his arms. He then commented, "She's asleep, non. Maybe all she needs is a kiss to re-awaken."

"Don't you even think that!" England yelled as he made to hit France atop the head, only to stop when the head left. France by that time had already ducked his head in order to give the girl a kiss.

Kaunis slowly opened her eyes right before France's lips touched her lips, causing the poor girl to become startled and wail such a scream that echoed through the entire building. Surprised, the rest of the nations rushed to the scene with Latvia reaching first.

"Kaunis! W-what happened?" Latvia asked. He reached the scene to find the three nations kneeling or standing near her. Kaunis was there also, sitting on the steps and looking about to cry.

Slap!

"Y-You jerk! How could you try something like that on me when there's already someone else in your heart? How dare someone like you, uncapable of true love, think you can kiss me?! What would Joan think?" Kaunis yelled out at France, tears starting to stream down her eyes.

"K-kaunis, are you alright? W-what did he try to do to you?" Latvia asked worriedly.

"France was being his typical self and tried to kiss her after America caused her to fall down the stairs. I really am sorry for their behavior," England answered than apologized.

"I apologized too you know," America whined.

"C-come on, Kaunis, let's get back to the meeting room," Latvia suggested as he helped the girl to her feet.

"But I still need to use the toilet," Kaunis answered softly, not wanting the entire world to hear her request.

"Oh, um, alright. E-excuse us," Latvia answered only to then weave their way through the on-looking nations at the top of the stairs. He then continued to wait for the girl as she entered the girl's restroom, only for the two to then, finally, return to the meeting room when she was finished.

As the other nations watched all of this, France frowned at the girl. Seeing this, England asked, "Oh don't tell me you're actually sad that you did not get to kiss her. Honestly, what were you thinking anyways?"

"Say, England, Sealand was the one who told his friends the story of that strange girl, wasn't he?" France asked.

"Yes, he heard the story from Finland and decided to tell the others. Why?" England replied.

"Do you know her story?" France asked.

"No I do not. All I know is that she was some girl who lived in a castle and got frozen by time at some point. Why or how, I'm the foggiest. Why is this such a problem for you right now?" England answered then asked.

"Because that is not a normal girl," France bluntly commented.

"Well, yes, I wouldn't call a girl like her normal. Or, you're referring to what she told you about Joan," England stated.

"I find it hard to believe that a girl from nowhere Finland from the 1600s would be given an education which included past foreign wars. And the way she spoke to me, it was almost as if she was scolding me for what she saw in my heart, not what I was doing," France explained.

"Hmm, it looks like things may be a bit more interesting for the newest favorite couple then. But I do wonder; who is she really?"

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6: The wicked queen emerges

"Brother dear, are you here?" Belarus asked as she entered Russia's study. She had decided to visit Russia after the meeting, but so far she had yet been able to find him. She growled slightly as she walked into the last of the many rooms in his house, only to find him not there and ask, "Where has that brother of mine gone to?"

* * *

"So how are you today, little Latvia, Kaunis," Russia asked as he entered Latvia's house. Upon entering, he promptly sat down in the chair in the living room and requested for a drink.

"M-Mr. Russia, w-what can we do for you today?" Latvia asked as he returned with a bottle of vodka for Russia.

"I wanted to check on Kaunis. After what happened at the conference, the poor girl must be quite flustered," Russia answered, smiling at the two of them.

"Thank you, but I'm alright," Kaunis replied with her own smile. There the two smiled in silence at eachother as Latvia stared worriedly at the awkward scene.

"I-is everything alright?" Latvia asked as he tried to interrupt the silence.

"It appears it is. And have you been treating the little Kaunis well? Since you're supposed to be protecting her and all," Russia continued.

"Y-yes, s-sir, as well as I can," Latvia answered with a slight blush.

"It's true, he has been very kind to me and has been helping me learn more about this time," Kaunis insisted.

"That is good. With you living here with Latvia I worry. And with such a cute girl here with someone like Latvia," Russia commented.

"S-someone like me?" Latvia asked.

"Come now Little Latvia, we both know that if something were to happen to you two the girl would be defenseless," Russia replied.

"That is true, Latvia is very nice and kind but is not a knight. But I'm certain he will be able to protect me just fine. He is smart and will find a way just like the people in the old stories," Kaunis answered.

Russia smiled kindly at this and replied, "Such a sweet girl, you really are too good for him. Perhaps I should simply take you home with me, da?"

"M-Mr. Russia!" Latvia exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, don't worry, Latvia. I was simply kidding, sort of. Now, if you don't mind I should be heading back to home," Russia answered with a laugh, only to then get up and leave for the door.

"T-that was weird," Latvia commented after Russia left. He then continued, "U-um, Kaunis, please be careful around Russia."

"It's alright, I could tell that he was simply trying to tease you," Kaunis answered.

Latvia thought about this for a moment more, only to then ask, "Kaunis, how do you know that?"

"You were told my story, weren't you? It's like it says, ever since I was little I could tell what people hold in their hearts," Kaunis asked surprised. She thought she remembered them talking about the story when they first met.

"O-oh? S-so then that part of the story was true too?" Latvia asked only to then think for a moment on how he now wished he paid closer attention to the story. After the moment he asked, "Is that why you said those things to France the other day?"

"France? Oh, you mean that jerk who tried to kiss me. I can only hope that from now on he holds his true heart's love closer to him and not to be swept up with others, but something tells me that won't happen," Kaunis answered wistfully.

"Y-ya, it probably won't," Latvia agreed, only for the two of them to go back to spending their day together.

* * *

"Big brother, there you are!" Belarus yelled out as Russia opened and walked through his front door.

"B-Belarus?! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Russia asked frantically.

"No pesky lock can get in the way of us being together, Big brother. And where have you been?" Belarus answered then asked.

"Oh? Well I went to visit with Latvia and Kaunis. The two of them get along so well together, I think it would be good for them to get along together here, but I doubt that will happen," Russia answered with a friendly smile. He could not explain it, but for some reason being around Kaunis seemed to have a strange effect on him. It just seemed to make him happy. It made him think that perhaps there was something special about her, for she seemed to have the same effect on the others too.

Belarus frowned when she noticed the difference in her brother's smile. It was the kind of smile that he only showed her and Ukraine when he was happy with them; a smile she thought was only reserved for them. She scowled slightly at this and turned from Russia for the door, only to then excuse herself. From there she headed to her own house to think over how she should respond to this.

**And it's a bit shorter than the last ones…oh well…**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7: A story and a spell

Even more curious about the girl since the world conference, England decided to visit with Finland to see if he could get some more answers on the girl. After all, Finland was the one who told Sealand the story, so it only made sense that the Finn would know more about her. When he reached Finland's house and told him the visit's purpose, however, Finland seemed worried.

"Is something the matter?" England asked as he watched the nervous host.

"Concerning the situation with Kaunis, yes. I was just going to call Norway about it actually, but since you also keep saying that you're good with magic maybe you could give me a second opinion," Finland answered, perking England's curiosity more.

"Has something happened to her?" England asked.

"To her no, or at least not that I've heard, but to everything in the room the others found her in. Apparently some of the people in the local university's history department had permission to look into her room and decide which items were to be donated to museums, but when they got there everything was old," Finland answered.

"But they are old? That's probably why they went there," England rationalized.

"You're not understanding. How Sealand and the others explained it, everything looked as it should have 400 or so years ago. There wasn't even a speck of dust according to Liechtenstein. But when the university got there everything apparently looked its age! It was covered with dust, delicate things tarnished, things covered in rust, mold, or patina. And the door. The others said that there was a strange mark on the door but when the university got there the mark was gone!" Finland explained.

"That certainly is curious, and you sure seem curious about Kaunis for this," England commented.

"I might not know as much about magic as you or Norway, but I remember you two thinking that it was a spell or a curse. What if it wore off and that caused the objects to suddenly age? And what if it takes effect on Kaunis?" Finland replied.

England thought about this, but before he gave his answer he asked one question, "That is certainly a possibility, but it only makes me wonder more…who is she really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who is she supposed to be? I get that she's a princess, but something doesn't seem right. And with how she was acting in the conference towards France," England mused.

"Well…that's how she was in the story," Finland answered, only to then tell the story to England:

"It says that she was the daughter of a princess and because of her beauty the grandfather felt that she would be a great use in treaty making. Her one condition on the matter was that her husband had to be someone with a truly beautiful heart, and the grandfather thought that that was a fair enough desire. So he sent out word for anyone to try at winning her hand, but she always turned them away; announcing each suitor's secret misdoing and giving them as reasons why they could not be married. Soon the grandfather grew weary of this and ordered her to pick a husband, but she said that she had to wait for the one with the beautiful heart. Annoyed with this, the grandfather ordered the girl locked in the tower where she would only be released after agreeing to marry someone. Shortly after doing so, a famine came and killed anyone in the castle who could have released her. The surviving villagers believed that Death himself had come to try his luck with the girl, but instead of killing her decided to let her stay alive as long as she needed until she found her husband."

"That's quite the story, and since she's here we can only assume that the other parts are true…mostly. With everything that's happening to the items which surrounded her, what if it wasn't Death that stopped for her, but Time?" England mused. He then paused to think for a moment before continuing, "In any case, Latvia should probably be told about this."

* * *

"Kaunis! I-I'm home. W-was everything alright while I was gone?" Latvia called out as he entered his house. He had left Kaunis at home as he ran to his office for a quick errand, and finally returned back. As he entered the living room, he fumbled with the morning's mail. He then suddenly stopped when he noticed a bit of mail addressed to Kaunis.

"Is something wrong?" Kaunis asked as she noticed the surprised look on Latvia's face.

"O-oh, it's just that there's some mail for you today," Latvia answered only to then give the letter to the girl. Confused, Kaunis took the letter from him and carefully opened it. Several moments after beginning to read it, Latvia asked, "So who is the letter from?"

"…I'm not sure. It just asks me to go to the park tomorrow and meet the person there. I wonder what this is about?" Kaunis answered confused.

"Oh, I-I see. I wonder who it's from," Latvia replied, only to then decide that he did not want to know.

"As do I. Would it be alright for me go and meet the person tomorrow?" Kaunis asked.

"U-um…well…it's not so much that I don't want you to, but I-I really don't think you should go by yourself and I-I got to work more tomorrow," Latvia answered. He couldn't help but be nervous about letting her meet some stranger alone; who knew who it was and what he or she wanted! But as he said so he could not help but feel disappointed as he watched the girl frown.

"I see. I understand, and thank you for wanting to protect me. I did not know that you had to work tomorrow too," Kaunis answered in a polite manner despite her obvious disappointment.

"I-I'm really sorry," Latvia replied.

"It's alright, it's your job. So, um, would you like to try some lunch I made?" Kaunis replied before deciding to change the topic. She then led Latvia into the kitchen where she had decided to try making lunch by herself. After the simple meal, the two of them continued on with their day as if the topic of the letter never happened.

Ignoring the letter became impossible the day she was to meet the sender; however. Like Latvia told Kaunis, he needed to spend most of the morning and afternoon at his office. When he finally did return, he was too tired to realize that no one answered him when he called out that he was home.

Once home, he promptly sat down in his living room chair, only to then sigh as the phone began to ring; forcing him to get up. The person on the phone was Finland, who upon realizing that someone picked up asked, "Latvia? I need to know if Kaunis is there, now!"

"Kaunis? N-now that I-I think about it I haven't seen her since coming home," Latvia answered, only now realizing that the girl was not at his house. A sudden ill feeling came over him as he remembered the letter, and thinking that she followed the letter's instructions decided that she needed to go to the park that instant.

"Wait, there's something important I need to tell you!" Finland called out, but Latvia had already hung up the phone by that time and was half-way out the door.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8

Thinking that Kaunis had went to the park to meet with the letter's sender, Latvia rushed to the park and searched through it, but could not find any sign of the girl. He then went home again now even more exhausted and looked around for a moment. Normally the girl met him near the doorway when he came home without her, and not having her there made him much sadder than he thought he would be. At last he found the letter again, and re-read that he had gone to the correct park. It then occurred to him, why would Kaunis of left the letter at home?

She did not know the city that well, and he would have thought she'd bring it with to make sure she was at the correct park. It spurred the idea that she was at a different park, but could he really go around looking in every park in the city for her? She would come home on her own after meeting him or her…right? But then again he did not even know when she left.

Deciding to sit down, he thought over going after her or not. As he did so he began to blindly look around the house. As he did, he could not help but notice that several other things near the door were not in their usual places; causing him to worry more. At last he spoke out, "Kaunis, where are you?"

* * *

Kaunis awoke to find herself in a new, dark room; causing her to panic slightly. She then remembered what happened earlier that day. Like Latvia said, she ignored the letter's request. She was busing herself with her small amount of chores when a knock came to the door. Curious, she opened it only to then be hit over the head.

Remembering what happened, she decided to get out of the chair she was seated in and look outside the covered window. The world outside was dark also, with many small stars almost blocked out. She frowned as she looked out the locked window, the situation reminding her slightly of when her grandfather locked her up.

The door to the room then unlocked and someone entered, causing her to spin around and see Belarus sneering at her. At last the other woman said, "So you've woken up I see. You know, it's very bad manners to not show up to places when told to."

"So then you were the one who sent the letter? But why did you come to Latvia's house and kidnap me?" Kaunis asked with a pleading expression.

"You're getting in the way of Big brother and me. He and everyone else seem to think that you're some kind of saint or something. And know you are here so that I can prove that to be wrong," Belarus answered bluntly.

"Big Brother? You mean Mr. Russia, correct?...You care a lot about your brother, don't you," Kaunis began tentatively.

"Yes, and whether he is willing to accept it or not Big Brother and I are to become one someday. However that day may take longer to come with you constantly in his thoughts," Belarus growled.

"But Russia doesn't care for me that way. His heart is like a child's, he does not even know how to love someone the way you wish; let alone me! No, he's simply lonely and concerned about Latvia and me," Kaunis pleaded for reason; but Belarus only glared more.

"I've heard about your weird ability to see into hearts, but I won't fall for it. So don't think I'm going to just let you go! You can stay in here and rot for all I care! Just as long as I can be sure that you stay away from the others," Belarus snapped before heading for the door.

She was about to slam the door shut, but halted when Kaunis replied, "Oh, I shouldn't be too worried then."

"And why's that?" Belarus asked.

"Because Latvia will most likely save me in some way. I just know it! He promised," Kaunis answered with a bright smile.

Belarus paused slightly at this only to then reply, "You really are like those air-head princesses in the old fairy tales, you know that?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself an airhead for being an optimist," Kaunis retorted.

"Well be an optimist all you want, but Latvia isn't some prince or knight who's going to be able to safe you. That runt's probably crying his eyes out right now like the baby he is," Belarus answered, and with that left the room. She then slammed and locked the door, leaving Kaunis once again alone.

**Gah, really short this time...Sorry, it's hard to focus on this story with so many other things on the mind.**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9

Latvia's phone suddenly rung, pulling the youth out of his worries for Kaunis as he answered it. His worries then came right back as Finland quickly replied, "Oh good, you're back. And please tell me Kaunis is with you too!"

"Kaunis…i-isn't here," Latvia began shakily.

"…What! Oh, no, were we too late?! Latvia, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, I should have told you when I first found out," Finland began panicking.

"S-so then, y-you know what happened to here?" Latvia asked confused yet hopeful. After all, if Finland knew something than maybe he could tell him where to find Kaunis.

"Yes, that the spell broke when you guys entered the room and now she's just a pile of dust and bones somewhere from suddenly aging all those years. It must've been horrible for you to watch," Finland answered.

"What?! No! I-I just came home and she wasn't here! I-I think someone took here," Latvia replied panicked throughout and quietly at the end. After a moment to let what Finland said register, Latvia asked, "Is that what's going to happen to Kaunis?"

"Well, that's what happened to everything else in that room, so that's only what I can assume. But don't worry, I talked to England about it and he thinks he can stop the event from happening. We just need to bring you and Kaunis over here…which you can't do since she's gone…," Finland began hopeful only to then realize that this would be harder than thought.

"D-don't worry, I'm going to go look for her again right now! I'll find here, she expects me to!" Latvia replied before hanging up the phone and rushing to the door.

Upon realizing that he was hung up on yet again, Finland looked at his phone confused before giving a large smile. At last he sighed and commented, "Then it looks like I'll just have to let Latvia take care of this, since he seems so determined to."

* * *

Latvia did not know where to start looking, but he felt sure that she would not be in any park. No, she was probably somewhere with the freak who kidnapped her. So then where start? After a moment to think this over he decided to go to the last other nation who saw her in hopes that he might be able to help; Russia.

It was late at night when Latvia reached Russia's house, and the house owner had just gone to sleep when he heard the doorbell ring. Disgruntled, he answered the door and frowned down at Latvia as he asked, "Latvia, why are you here so late at night?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I needed to ask you a question," Latvia answered determined.

"Latvia, it is late and you are keeping me up. Can't the question wait until tomorrow? And shouldn't you be with Kaunis?" Russia asked.

"The question is about Kaunis, sir, s-she missing! A-and according to Finland she could be in grave danger!" Latvia persisted.

"She's missing, where would she go? When did you see her last?" Russia asked suddenly concerned.

"This morning, and when I came back this evening she was gone. As to where she is, I-I was hoping that you would know," Latvia answered, suddenly meekly at the end.

"You thought I took her? Latvia, I thought we were friends, why would you suspect me?" Russia asked hurt.

"I-I don't know, but how you act around her and everything, I-I guess I just thought that you might know," Latvia answered, slowly losing his bravery.

"Latvia, you should be more trusting of your friends, Kaunis certainly seemed so. I was actually happy to see how you were with Kaunis, I think she is good for you. Now, what is this danger Finland told you about," Russia answered with a friendly smile.

"F-finland said that Kaunis might die if I don't get her back and to help," Latvia answered with a frown. He had not realized how obvious it was to everyone else that they liked eachother, let alone to himself. That is, until now that she was gone.

"Hmm, that is bad…have you looked everywhere for her?" Russia asked, a slight look of concern on his face.

"I-I looked around the house and neighborhood, and the park the letter told her to go to," Latvia began.

"Wait, letter? What letter?" Russia asked.

"This one, we got it in the mail yesterday for her," Latvia answered only to hand the letter over to the other nation. Russia eagerly took the letter and read it over, frowning as he re-read it to make sure. It was a typed letter, which made it difficult to tell who it was from, and there was no return address on the envelope. But there was something about the wording which reminded him of someone; he just could not place who.

At last Russia commented, "I'm sorry Latvia, but I do not know where she is or who took her. But I will think on it. Perhaps with some sleep I will remember something, da?"

"T-thank you sir…there is one thing though. C-can you think of anyone who would want to take her. Anyone who might want to h-hurt her," Latvia asked with a slight plea.

"Latvia, she is a very pretty girl. Anyone who saw her, nation or not, could very likely have tried to kidnap her for selfish reasons and could accidentally hurt her," Russia began with a sigh, only to frown as Latvia's face became more panicked. He then continued, "As for kidnapping her to hurt her…I think there may be one person…"

"Who?"

"After I returned home from your house the other day, Belarus was here. She did not seem happy when I brought up Kaunis," Russia answered. She did not like to suspect his own little sister, but they both knew how jealous she could get of anyone who came close to him.

"Thank you sir, if that's the case then I'll go ask her about it right away!" Latvia answered only to then rush off; almost forgetting to turn and wish Russia sweet dreams. Russia simply waved as he watched the younger nation leave, an amused smile gracing his lips until he yawned and headed inside; hoping to finally be able to sleep.

**As always, please review~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10: Someday my prince will come

Kaunis sighed as she leaned against the window. It was night time now and she did not realize how tired she was. For some reason she seemed particularly tired today, and it worried her slightly, for it almost felt as if she was ill. Belarus had also not returned yet, and it was long passed when she was used to being fed. Her mind drifted slightly to wondering where the woman had gone, and when she would be released…or if that was even a possibility. Certainly her captor would see the truth soon and release her, right? Kaunis was not so sure, and the grumbling of her stomach did not help.

"Latvia…where are you?" she mumbled aloud, staring pleadingly at the dark silhouettes of the sleeping town.

* * *

"M-Miss Belarus? Are you here?" Latvia asked as he banged at Belarus' front door. So far he had not heard any movement inside, but it was very late at night. He waited another couple moments for any sound before trying again, this time earning the sound of footprints coming towards him…only they were not from inside the house. Latvia quickly turned around to see Belarus walking towards him.

She scowled when she saw who it was and asked why he was here. Instead of answering, however, Latvia simply looked her over. She looked tired, which was understandable, but why was she out so late at night? And why did she look angrier than usual? At last Latvia asked, "Why are you just coming home now?"

"What I do on my own time is none of your concern. Now why are you at my house?" Belarus snapped with an edge to her voice just as sharp as the knife at her side.

"I...," Latvia began, suddenly forgetting what he needed to ask her. After another moment to gather his thoughts he looked at her and answered, "Do you know where Kaunis is?"

"Kaunis? Why do you think I would know where the idiot is? You're her keeper after all, so where did you lose her?" Belarus remarked.

"I-I didn't lose her, she was kidnapped. And I need to know if you had something to do with it," Latvia answered, trying to stay brave.

"And why do you think I would know anything?" Belarus asked, glaring at him.

"W-well, Mr. Russia said you weren't happy about her," Latvia quickly answered.

"You talked to big brother about this," Belarus answered slowly, not stopping her glare.

"Y-yes, he told me that I should try here," Latvia answered, trying his hardest not to cave under Belarus' glare.

"Is that so? Then you have wasted both his and my time," Belarus answered evenly.

"Then…can I bother you for more and ask where you were?" Latvia asked quietly, only to then run off when Belarus became angrier and withdrew one of her knives. He ran to the end of the block, only to stop when he saw that she did not follow. He was certain that she was hiding something, but he was not sure if he wanted to ask her again at that moment. The idea of asking Russia to come with him when he asked crossed his mind, but Russia was just as fearful of her as he was. And there was no time to get one of the others. So then…

He was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed a quiet humming. He had heard the voice so often in the last few months that he had almost forgotten who it belonged to…Kaunis. She was nearby but where? The voice sounded far off, but with some focusing he was able to follow it to what looked like a deserted house. Only deserted houses did not have faint light coming from one of the high up windows.

Following instinct now, he walked up to try the door, only to find it with a new lock in use. He then looked to his left and right when he found a window. It was locked also, but the glass was old and there were plenty of rocks and things in the yard. Without a moment of hesitation, he threw a rock at the window which gave a satisfying crash, only to then clear the debris with the help of his sleeved arm. He then quickly jumped through the window, not seeing the light of a concerned neighbor across the street.

The house look more deserted from the inside, yet at the same time relatively clean. Cautiously, he tried the light switch in hopes of adding some light-based comfort to the place, only to find it no longer working. With a sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and allowed it to fill the several feet ahead of him with the soft, blue light; which only made things a little creepier for him. Especially when it came to the stairs which continued to creep after he passed them like someone was following him. He tried to pay little attention to it, though, and focused more on finding the room where he saw the light.

After spending more minutes than he wanted to on the many stairs, he finally reached the floor with the lit room. By now the humming had stopped, and not being completely sure what to expect, he cautiously crept his way towards the door only to find it locked. He sighed again out of frustration but soon realized that it was at least and old lock on an even older door. So maybe if he tried hard enough he could break it down.

He tried this idea for several moments, but only ended with a sore arm. He then thought to kick at the lock itself, but that only ended with a sore foot. _Why does it have to be so hard to break into a stupid room!_ He thought to himself, only to then think of something. It was a long time ago when he had accidently locked himself in a cupboard and had to use the items around him to break out. He remembered passing a kitchen where he could certainly find the correct things, so quickly he ran down the stairs and grabbed anything he thought might help, only to then lug then back up to the top floor.

Exhausted now, he quickly went to work on the lock, only to have it snap open in a matter of minutes. With the door now open, he walked into the little room lit by a candle and stared at Kaunis, who was propped up on a bed staring at him. Relief then swept over him, causing him to rush over to her and say, "Thank goodness I found you in time," before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She looked at him slightly startled due to the kiss, only to then say after words, "I knew you would come, I told her so."

With this the two of them left the small room and headed down the stairs and outside; Latvia helping her through the window he broke. Once the two of them were outside, however, they found themselves in the light of a cop car with a rather annoyed officer telling them to stand still.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia **

Chapter 11

"Sorry I was gone so long. M-Mr. Russia wasn't too happy to hear I was at a police station again," Latvia told Kaunis as he sat beside her. Shortly after they left the abandoned house, the police took them into custody and were currently holding them. Latvia had tried getting out of it, but they failed to believe them as little more than teenagers with too much time on their hands. He sighed as he took his seat and looked at Kaunis' tired face.

"Latvia, is it common for people in this time to spend so much time in holding areas?" Kaunis asked as she looked at their current cell in distaste.

"Well…not usually. Or at least I usually don't spend that much time here," Latvia answered with a sigh, feeling his own tiredness. It was only then that he realized he had been up most of the night, causing his body to grow tired. But he could not sleep yet; he still had to get Kaunis to help, before whatever happened to her. First, however, he needed to get out of the police station; and that depended on how long it would take Russia to arrive. As he thought about this, he could not help but wonder again why he did not call Estonia or Lithuania or anyone else.

"So then will Mr. Russia be coming soon?" Kaunis asked.

"Um, ya, he should be," Latvia answered, only to then frown upon seeing her exhausted expression. He then continued, "Why don't you get a little sleep in the mean time."

Kaunis nodded to this and leaned against Latvia, soon fast asleep with Latvia right behind her. Before he realized he had fallen asleep, he was awoken to the noise of Russia talking with the guards; only to then have the clanking wake him up faster.

"Good morning Latvia, did you miss me so much that you had to call me to bail you out again?" Russia asked with a slight smile.

"Hello Mr. Russia, thank you for coming for us again," Latvia mumbled out as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. He then realized that Kaunis was not awakening, causing him to turn over and try shaking her awake. He then quickly took his hand away when he felt her chilled skin.

"What's wrong?" Russia asked upon seeing the younger nation's alarmed face.

"S-she won't wake up, and she's so cold. W-what Finland was talking about must be happening!" Latvia rambled out.

"Are you sure that Finland can help her?" Russia asked serious.

"Possibly…it's her best chance at least," Latvia answered. With this said Russia nodded and soon the three of them were leaving the station; Russia carrying the still unconscious Kaunis.

The trip to Finland's house seemed to take forever; or at least it did for Latvia. They had called the Finn shortly after they began for his house, so the owner was waiting anxiously for them when the trio arrived. As they began to walk into the warmth of the house, Finland constantly hovered around the girl; repeatedly asking if she was alright and what happened to her. After a few moments of this, the still tired and distressed Latvia snapped, "Finland, asking these questions over and over again isn't helping!"

Finland, Russia, and Latvia were taken back by this statement from Latvia, only for Russia to then scold the younger, "Latvia, we are guests here and it is bad to yell at our host. Now be useful and get Kaunis comfortable in the Living room," Latvia nodded at this and took the Kaunis, only for Russia to then whisper to Finland, "He seems upset…do you think that you can help her, because he has it in his head that you can?"

"I…I don't know. When I had England over the other day he and I agreed that her time was running out. He sent me a potion that should help her but…it's risky and there's no guarantee how well it will work," Finland answered honestly, also in a whisper so that Latvia could not hear from the other room. Russia looked as if about to comment on this, but held his tongue when Latvia called out that Kaunis was starting to wake up.

After hearing this, the two rushed to join Latvia and Kaunis in the living room, only to find Kaunis waking up like Latvia said. She still looked tired, and slightly sick, which made the three nations worry. At last Latvia looked back to Finland and asked what needed to be done to save Kaunis. Finland smiled worryingly, and slowly handed Latvia a small bottle. He then said, "The two of you need to drink from this in sips; first you then her. But make sure that neither you nor Kaunis drink the last bit at the end. And whatever you do focus on making her live longer; nothing else."

Latvia nodded to show that he understood, and carefully sipped a little of the bottles liquid. It tasted sweet; like what one would imagine spring to taste like, and handed to bottle to Kaunis to sip. He then took the bottle back and sipped again. This time the sweetness was gone replaced by a full flavor; still good but not as good. He tried not to wonder too much about the change in taste as he tilted the drink through Kaunis' lips; smiling slightly as her face regained color.

The third sip tasted dry and almost bitter; causing him to practically push the bottle away from his mouth. He then looked back at it carefully to see that it was close to done. Again he tipped the drink for Kaunis, and smiled more as she regained her alertness. The fourth sip for him tasted cold and wetter than the other sips somehow, but also much more fresh. Like with the others he offered the drink to Kaunis who seemed to drink all of it before smiling up to him. Latvia smiled back as he took the bottle, only to think about how she looked good as new. He was not thinking as he held the bottle up to his lips, nor notice the new liquid which appeared in the bottle.

Before anyone could stop it, Latvia drank the contents, only to then sputter as he tasted fiery cold and darkness. Kaunis looked at him alarmed as she held him up from falling over; the look of fear and sadness on her face being the last thing Latvia saw.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12:Happily after

Latvia awoke with a start, his body numb as he tried to sit up suddenly. As he tried, he failed; only to be laid back down onto a bed by someone. The someone was a bit blurry, but he was able to find out who it was after she spoke, "How are you feeling?"

Kaunis. Latvia smiled up at her as his vision began to clear and he could see his surroundings better. He was on a bed in a guest room at Finland's house, with Kaunis kneeling next to him and Russia and Finland walking in through the door. Clumsily, Latvia asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"A little over a day. We are happy to see you awake," Russia answered with a more relieved smile.

"So then…what happened?" Latvia asked.

"You drank the last bit of the bottle, even though I told you not to. That last bit was kind of like a poison triggered by the spell I guess, it was what would eventually make Kaunis age all those years very quickly. I was going to just give it to a tree or something, but I guess a nation drinking it wasn't too bad," Finland answered.

"A poison triggered by a spell which makes you age…but that would mean I'm going to age 400 years! What's going to happen to me?" Latvia yelped, only to then cover his mouth when he realized his voice cracked.

Russia chuckled at this and commented, "Well, it looks like it was going to take Latvia roughly 400 years to actually get into the thick of puberty. As for the other changes, they've happened and you can see for yourself."

Cautiously, Latvia got out of bed and walked up to a mirror only to find that he looked a little older but not much; probably only around 16. At last Latvia asked, "So if I aged 400 years in only one day…then why aren't I an adult or something?"

"Apparently you're destined to stay a little kid forever," Russia continued, only to watch as Latvia became glum. After a couple moments of silence, Kaunis walked to Latvia's side and said, "It's alright, I like you younger than the others. I personally found it kind of creepy the idea of being with someone who looked a lot older than me."

"Thanks…I guess," Latvia answered, still glum. At last he looked over to her and smiled upon seeing her smile also. A thought then came to him, causing him to ask, "So then what's going to happen now to Kaunis? Is she just going to age like a normal person now?"

Both Russia and Finland shrugged their shoulders at that. It would be hard for them to know that in only a day, and at last Finland answered, "I told Norway and England what happened and they still don't seem so sure about it, but I would think that she'd be like a normal girl from now on. I guess we'll find out if that's true or not in a couple years, though!"

"O-okay I guess," Latvia answered, only to then look at Kaunis' confused glance. To this he asked if something was wrong, only to have her say no and stay quiet for the rest of the time at Finland's house.

Shortly after this, Finland decided to loan Latvia some clothes which were not too small and allowed Latvia and Kaunis to return to their home afterwards. There the two of them were surprised to find Estonia, Lithuania, and Poland waiting for them. Upon seeing them, Poland responded, "Like, there you are! We came over as soon as Finny called Estonia about you! Why were you, like, lollygagging and making us wait?!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize people would be waiting for us," Latvia responded startled.

"Hey, they were right, you are taller now. Probably a good 5 centimeters or so," Lithuania commented as he walked over to see how the suddenly older Latvia looked.

"Ya, I guess I am," Latvia replied, not sure what else to say.

"Latvia, it is good to see that you weren't hurt in any way," Estonia commented with a relieved smile.

"Ya, I'm happy about that too."

"Hey, hey! Latvia has said, like, three sentences without stuttering at all! This has to be, like, a record for him or something," Poland exclaimed, only to then get agreements from the other two.

"So what exactly happened? Estonia wasn't very clear and it must have been a good story," Lithuania asked.

"It's kind of long and complicated," Latvia warned as he himself tried to piece together all of the different parts inside his head.

"Then why don't we sit down so you can tell us," Lithuania persisted as he lead the others to the living room.

"In that case should I make everyone tea?" Kaunis asked as they reached the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes please," Estonia answered as he walked into the living room behind the others. Kaunis then went into the kitchen to quickly make the tea only to return and sit next to Latvia once it was completed. There he told the story of Kaunis' spell and how he had to go on a night-long quest to rescue her only to then the next day take the poison from her. After saying all of this Kaunis replied, "During those hours you really were like a prince from the stories. And not those new stories on the T.V. where the prince turns into a bad man."

Latvia could not help but blush at this comment, only to in turn cause the other nations to laugh good naturedly. At last Lithuania asked, "So then you think that Kaunis is going to be a normal human now? What are you going to do then?"

Latvia had not thought that far ahead, causing him to look at her slightly concerned. It was not that he disliked the idea of having her around, but he knew that if she was around for the rest of her life he would grow even more attached; making it that much harder when she died. But at the same time he also knew that it would be wrong to suddenly throw her out. He was not even sure how she felt about all of this.

By that time the other nations were also looking at Kaunis as she replied, "I feel like, I do not want to leave. Latvia was the one who woke me up, who saved me from both the house and from death. I am certain that he is the prince with a beautiful heart that I had been waiting for all those years. And I can understand your uncertainty about taking a human girl into your house. But please…let me stay."

Upon hearing this, any rejection was quickly forgotten as he embraced the girl and told her that that was fine. As he did this, she smiled contently into his shoulder, only to then kiss him as he tried to move away.

* * *

For many decades after this, the two of them lived together happily. It was true that Kaunis aged normally now, but never could Latvia find himself thinking she was anything but beautiful. The beauty of a wilting rose, he would often comment to her. And she was happy too, living with her prince despite any sorrow she may have felt due to loving an immortal teen. Soon, however, her time came to be buried in the earth, which proved harder for Latvia than he thought possible. But he always would look back on the memories as beautiful times.

**And that's the end of this fairy-ish tale.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, followed, and or favorited- you are great!**

**As always please review~**


End file.
